


We're Good At Being Perfect (We're Good At Being Trouble)

by orphan_account



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, what is this trash, why am i junhao trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 05:59:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6411685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xu Minghao battles high school, feelings, and one Wen Jun Hui.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're Good At Being Perfect (We're Good At Being Trouble)

**Author's Note:**

> coughs awkwardly  
> yes more junhao  
> i'm sorry it's kinda angsty but also very unedited and therefore mistake-riddled and trashy like everything i do  
> i listened to tyler, the creator's IFHY a lot, i guess you could say it inspired this? title's also from it, but the song is kinda not for everyone though

The walk home was silent, eerily so. The silence cut into Minghao like glass. Ordinarily, he would have his best friend Jun there too, to walk home with, but recently, he had been going on dates with his girlfriend, and Minghao never thought the absence of a loud, greasy Chinese boy could hurt so much.

Being best friends came with certain obligations. Helping each other on tests. Taking risks for each other. Sticking together, no matter what. Bros before hoes, the classic motto that Jun always promised would come first. He promised.

Minghao would be lying if he said that he didn't want the other there right then, to discuss the feelings he was having. He had always had trouble putting abstract thought into coherent, tangible categories and emotions, but that's part of why Jun was so important; he could interpret the few words Minghao ever spoke. 

That night, he received a text from Jun asking to cancel their plans to study the next day, saying he had a date planned with his girlfriend. Minghao flopped onto his bed, his phone facedown on the covers beside him, but not before he replied with a quick text saying that it was ok. Just fine.

The phone dinged cheerily, presumably with another text from Jun, but Minghao wasn't ready to face it just yet.

Walking home alone was even more boring than having Jun there too, Minghao decided as rain pelted down in sheets from above. If Jun was there, Minghao would have been roped into jumping in puddles like they were still six, watching as a rainbow formed across a newly blue sky.

He turned to look at the emerging Sun for a brief moment, but found it far too bright, so he just headed on home to study by himself.

Another problem with not having Jun around had to be English homework. Minghao was good at science and especially math, anything that required pure, unadulterated rote memorization amd reason. But Jun was good at explaining and words and made English easier. 

Minghao puzzled over the worksheets spread out on his desk. Groaning tiredly, he pushed his chair away from the workspace and leaned his head back, his hands shielding his eyes from the light of the bulb hanging overhead.

He decided not to send Jun a text. The other was probably busy with his girlfriend, anyways.

The next weeks melded into each other, the only glimpses of Jun caught during passing time in the halls or outside when it was time to go home. Spring brought rainfall after rainfall and the sky stayed perpetually grey and dull, which Minghao was fine with.

His interactions with others were limited to brief, one-word answers and defensive explanations to his parents as to why he was spending so much time in his room.

Minghao realized something. He was in love with Jun. 

It wasn't a sudden realization. It came from hours and hours of lying on the bed and thinking about random things, mind inevitably wandering to Jun. What he was doing. Who he was with. If he was smiling the way he always did with Minghao, eyes sparkling and lips stretched wide.

The Chinese boy didn't do anything about it. What was there to do? After all, Jun was with his girlfriend, and Minghao was not one to disrupt a relationship, not to mention that he was a boy. 

He wasn't pretty enough, nor cute enough, nor astounding enough for Jun to ever see him as more than a best friend, a little brother.

So he stopped trying. It manifested itself in small ways at first: less sleep at night and more in class, not talking as much with others.

But soon, it became worse. Minghao's grades dropped spectacularly. He refused to leave the house, and became defensive if anyone called him out on it.

He never saw Jun anymore, and everyone wondered how the two had gone from inseperable to so distant. Jun, on his end, didn't seem to notice, wrapped up in dates and senior prom and his girlfriend. 

Hansol popped by occasionally to check in and try and persuade Minghao to tell him what was wrong. They were good friends, but the other was nothing close to what Jun had been.

Graduation rolled around. Jun was, of course, valedictorian, and gave a heartwarming speech that brought tears to the eyes of almost everyone in the audience. Including Minghao.

During the reception, Minghao made up his mind to try and say good-bye to Jun before the other left and became truly unreachable. But as he approached the punch bowl, where the other Chinese male was chatting excitedly and animatedly with some other seniors, girlfriend hanging off of his right arm, Minghao felt a little sick and turned around to go.

                            x

It took a year and four other kids to get Minghao out of his slump. If nothing else, he thought, it would be an interesting experience to put on his college essays. Sure, Hansol, Soonyoung, Seokmin, and Seungkwan weren't the most polite or the most studious, but they were there for him. 

Among other things, Minghao started excelling academically, as well as in martial arts. His parents and friends were all very proud of his achievements and refound work ethic, but mostly of his resilience. 

He was named valedictorian. Stressing out over his speech, Minghao's friends noticed. 

One day, Hansol stopped by Minghao's desk as the Chinese boy was busy concentrating on a particularly tricky transition in the speech. 

"Hey, Minghao," he started. Noticing that the cotton-candy haired boy hadn't looked up from his speech, Hansol flicked the other on his forehead.

The result was immediate. "Ow, what was that for?" Minghao asked, frowning. "I was working on the speech."

"We know," Hansol explained. "We just know it's going to be great, so stop worrying so much, okay? Goddamn it, Minghao, stop trying to compare yourself to Jun!"

Minghao, who had gone back to working diligently on his speech, looked up suddenly. "You don't know what you're saying," he declared in a quiet but icy voice, getting up and gathering his papers.

Hansol sighed. Minghao spent the weekend cooped up in his room, working on his speech, and answered no one who came to his door.

                            x

Graduation was a cumulation of every dream Minghao had ever had growing up. Martial arts team captain, valedictorian. All of his dreams except for one.

His speech was a success. Everyone cried. A lot. But they also laughed, and smiled, and Minghao left the podium feeling satisfied.

He unconsciously assumed the same position Jun had at his graduation: by the punch with his friends, determined to have a good night. 

And he was having a good night, more outgoing than he had been in a while.

And then he showed up. 

Minghao felt a tap on his shoulder. Turning around, he was greeted with an all-too-familiar grin. "Jun?"

"Minghao! I loved your speech, you had me crying, and you're just so cute and grown-up now."

"Stop it, you sound like an old grandmother," Minghao fanned his face, blushing slightly. 

Jun launched into a tirade, reminiscing about his own high school days and how college was nothing like how '22 Jump Street' had made it out to be, all Disneyland-esque.

Minghao took the opportunity to study the older's face. He had gotten more handsome (unfortunately) if that was even possible, and his hair was much shorter and blonde.

When Jun paused for air, Minghao took the opportunity to ask a question. "So, how's your girlfriend?" he asked in his soft voice. 

Jun looked intently at Minghao's face, almost as though he was searching for some hidden reaction or emotion. "We broke up," he said without a hint of remorse.

Minghao's cheeks colored more noticeably. "Oh," he said, not quite sure how to react.

"Don't be. It was mutual. And besides, I realized there was someone else I'd much rather be dating."

Minghao shuffled his feet, staring at the punch bowl, at the principal, at the sink, anywhere but Jun.

"I realized that I'd rather be dating you."

Finally looking up, Minghao was met with the sight of Jun grinning at him, smile brighter than a 100-watt bulb, corners of his eyes crinkly. For a moment, he was at a loss for words, but finally, he reached up and pulled down by his collar to meet their lips in a hard but sweet kiss, full of all the longing Minghao had held back.

"Thanks for waiting for me to come around," Jun whispered as they parted to the sounds of everyone around them clapping and cheering. Minghao responded by kissing the older male again. 

His final dream had come true.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading~


End file.
